What Should I Do?
by thedoctor.badwolf
Summary: First fanfiction ever, so don't be too mean. Just a little one-shot of quite possibly my favorite almost couple.


What Should I Do?

Drakken looked to Shego, watching her as she was reading her magazine, contemplating where she would fit in to his new life. Contemplating what he should do with his life now that he was a 'hero.'

"Shego, what would you think if we went good?" he asked, unsure if he should be asking that question in the first place, and if the use of 'we' instead of 'I' would go unnoticed. "Well doc that depends, will there still be a paycheck in it for me? Also, what line of work would we be in?" She asked without looking away from her magazine. "Well I was thinking of some type of plant business, but of course what would a business be without a little fraud. And a possible head of security position for you, if you wanted to stay with me-uh I mean with my company, or rather under my payroll." He said hesitantly. Shego looked up at Drakken, "Well I've put up with you for this long, why not a bit longer. Besides who else would be able to stand you AND be your head of security." She said. "I'm touched Shego…NOT. And what do you mean I'm hard to put up with?" "Really doc, are you sure you want to know?" she asked sarcastically. "There has to be some other reason why you would want to stay with me?" he asks cautiously. "It's possible, but not likely." Shego says as she walks away.

'I hope she stays; I doubt I would be successful without her.' He thinks to himself. 'That, and I don't think I can live without her.'

Shego walked over to the lounge area with her mind running through all that Drakken had said to her. 'Why should I stay and go good? Just because Drakken is going to, doesn't mean I have to. But who else will put up with me? I can do any work they throw at me, but he is the only one I can be fun with, well my definition of fun anyway.'

'And, I can't believe I'm thinking this, but I care about him and I don't think I can stay away from his nagging, conceited ranting, and all around blabbering. I use to think it was annoying and now I think I enjoy the fact he wants and appreciates my input, and thinks of me more as a partner than an assistant or lackey like he used to. It's like he cares, like I some-how …. matter to him. Why am I just realizing this now? He is the only one that truly cares about me and appreciates me, for the most part.'

Shego is pacing now, in deep thought. 'Why am I thinking these things?! It's not like I love him.' Shego stiffens at her realization. 'OH GOD, I love him! What is wrong with me, he is ignorant, stubborn, but caring and he doesn't just see me as a piece of meat like the other men do. What am I going to do? Should I tell him? Maybe I should just leave and let him go good without me, or should I stay and stick it through this? I should go talk to him.'

In the Lab Drakken is having a war with himself, debating the pros and cons of going good. "Well I would lose all respect, or what little I had, in the villain world. But I would gain the trust of the government and the world. They already think I'm a genius and they are praising me for the whole, **"Saved the World"** thing. Either way I am my own boss, but as a good guy I can get government funding and would be able to upgrade my lair without having to steal for it, they will just hand the money over. And best of all, no more Miss. Priss, Kim Possible, foiling all my plans, and destroying all that I have worked on." As Drakken paced around the room talking to his self he doesn't realize he is being watched by his partner in crime, Shego.

"If I go good, will Shego stay? If I stay bad will I get any respect from my fellow villains? I don't want to lose Shego, but if I stay bad I will lose the respect that I have been longing for since I was in college." Drakken says after sitting on a stool with his head in his hands.

"Wow he actually cares about me." Shego thinks out loud. Maybe a bit too loud, because Drakken hears and replies. "Of course I care about you Shego, even through all the negative comments, you have always been there for me and stuck with me through thick and thin. Your opinion also matters to me, because I uh, want you to be…. um, happy. I just hope you can be happy even if you're stuck with me." Drakken says nervously while he looks at his feet. By the time he looks up, Shego is in front of him. "Drakken" Now Shego is looking at her feet. "Uh, Drew you know I usually don't like mushy situations, but I have come to the realization that you make me happy, even with your nagging and ranting. No matter what, you always seem to care about me, even beyond the boss-employee relationship, and for that I am truly grateful."

Drakken walks right up to Shego and caresses her cheek with his hand, "Shego you are the only one who I truly care for, besides my mother of course. I love you, and I can't believe I am just realizing this." Shego is in shock but manages to respond. "Drew, I love you too, and whatever you decide to do I will be there for you." Shego says as she wraps her arms around Drakken's neck and pulls him into a kiss that encompasses all the passion and love that has been pent up inside over their many years of working together. "Shego, stay with me and don't ever leave." Drakken whispers. "Not in a million years." Shego whispers back before pulling him into another fiery kiss. And Drakken knows at that moment that whatever he decides he will be happy, because with Shego's love he can accomplish anything.


End file.
